This invention relates, in-general, to data transmission, and more particularly, to methods of determining real-time data latency and apparatuses therefor.
A user accessing a computer server across a computer network must transmit data across the computer network from the user""s computer to the computer server and must also receive data across the computer network from the computer server to the user""s computer. Therefore, the user requires fast data transmission rates across the computer network and requires, in particular, fast round-trip data transmission across the computer network. However, as computer networks continuously grow in size and complexity, the data transmission rates associated with the larger and more complex computer networks may decrease. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of determining real-time data latency and an apparatus therefor.
In accordance with the principles of the invention, a method of determining real-time data latency can include transmitting a first plurality of data packets, each having a first packet group identification (PGID) and a time stamp, receiving a set of data packets, identifying PGIDs in the set of data packets, identifying time stamps in the set of data packets, using the time stamps to determine time delays for the set of data packets, comparing the time delays of the set of data packets having the first PGID to a first minimum time delay, comparing the time delays of the set of data packets having the first PGID to a first maximum time delay, summing a number of data packets in the set of data packets having the first PGID as a first total count, and summing the time delays of the set of data packets having the first PGID as a first total time delay.
Further, in accordance with the principles of the invention; an electronic apparatus for determining real-time data latency can include a data packet reception portion, a data packet signature verification portion coupled to the data packet reception portion, a data packet validity verification portion coupled to the data packet reception portion, a data packet packet group identification (PGID) identification portion coupled to the data packet reception portion, a statistic array retrieval portion coupled to the data packet signature verification portion, the data packet validity verification portion, and the data packet PGID identification portion, a time delay determination and statistics portion coupled to the statistic array retrieval portion and the data packet reception portion, and a statistic array storage portion coupled to the time delay determination and statistics portion and the data packet PGID identification portion.